


His Boys

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Ranboo and Philza talk about Tubbo.(Read notes)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: SBI Zombie AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 51
Kudos: 356





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS IS A TIME SKIP! I WON’T SAY HOW LONG OF A SKIP IT BC THAT WILL BE SPOILERS, BUT THIS IS NOT HAPPENING RN.  
> CURRENT TIME, WILBUR IS AT THE HOUSE WITH FUNDY AND THE OTHERS!
> 
> THIS IS IN THE FUTURE AT SOME POINT.
> 
> Have fun!

“You alright, mate?”

Ranboo and Philza had been walking for days now, deciding it would be best to hole up in a small house close by, upon realising the hoard that had been a few miles behind were now catching up. Philza wanted to sit down and make a plan on what they’d do if they got too close, or were headed in the direction they were going in.  
Philza was worried his boys would run into them, and understandably, Ranboo was worried too.

Ranboo finally looked up from his book, realising that Philza had been calling his name.  
His mismatched eyes meeting Philza’s soft concerned blue ones, the older man ruffling his hair as he sat cross legged besides him, resting his hands in his lap.  
He and Ranboo had been around each other for a few months now and Phil was easily becoming someone that Ranboo trusted wholeheartedly.  
There was something about the man that felt so comforting and safe, that Ranboo always ended up spilling his guts and confessing however he was REALLY feeling whenever Philza had asked.

Maybe he reminded him of someone he couldn’t remember? Distantly, he could remember a deep voiced man laughing, ruffling his hair, telling him he was proud...  
He couldn’t make out the face.

“You’ve been sort of out of it for the last hour, are you alright?”

Ranboo huffed, shakily removing his mask, rubbing at the scar across his mouth. The permanent smile that someone had given him.   
He can’t remember who.  
“I was... Just thinking uh. Phil? What’s Tubbo like?”

The man seemed shocked at the question, taking his hat off, “I thought you wanted to find out for yourself?”

“Well, I do! But... I’d like to hear about him, please. If— if you want to! I don’t mind.”

The man seemed hesitant, a hint of sadness on his features, opening his mouth to speak, but finding himself at a loss for words, closing his eyes he let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders relaxing.  
“Tubbo is... Kind. He’s a very kind and genuine person. In fact, I can’t remember the last time I had met someone so carefree, loving and desperate to beat this world,”  
Philza’s face brightened up, as if just by talking about his son, he forgot about the horrible world around them.

“He’s very fucking strong too, mind you. I definitely didn’t expect him to be amazing with a gun, nor did I expect him to be so... So selfless. He would do anything for Tommy—“ he smiled sweetly “Those boys I don’t think could live without one another. They are so full of life, but without each other, they’re just... Shells.”

Ranboo wished he had someone like that.

Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck slightly, “Did- did he ever speak about me?”

Philza watched the young boys talk over the crackling of the fire, watching as the sparks brightened up their area. His eyes were fixed on Tommy and Tubbo, wondering how they survived this long alone.  
There was no way they were alone for this long, it was impossible. Was it? Or was he just underestimating them?   
The blond looked like he could definitely handle himself. His personality was loud like a spitfire, although it took him a while to actually act like himself in front of Philza.   
They had been travelling for almost two months now after he found them in the hospital, Tommy had been a completely different kid.  
Sometimes- no. A lot of the time, Tommy reverted back to that quiet, dead silent boy, protectively standing infront of Tubbo and refusing anything to even LOOK his way.

He never expected Tubbo to be the better fighter of the two. Especially when he woke up one day to Tubbo, covered in blood, whispering that a zombie had got into their camp.  
He held the vomiting, sobbing child until he calmed down. Still not quite used to taking a life, even if it wasn’t alive.

“Do you know if anyone you know are still alive, mates?” He asked softly, poking the fire with a stick.

The brunette stiffened, his hand in Tommy’s tightening, looking down to the floor, “Ah... I’m not sure... I think my parents are dead. As for-... I think my friend is still alive. He probably is. I don’t think he’ll remember me though.”

“What do you mean?”

Tubbo didn’t answer, instead, turning back to the fire, resting his head against Tommy’s shoulder.  
The blond gave him a hurt look, cuddling up closer to Tubbo, ignoring the world to protect Tubbo.

Philza had completely forgotten that Tommy hadn’t answered that question.   
In fact, thinking deeper into it, Tommy didn’t answer any questions about his life before the apocalypse.

What did he not know about his son? How much did he not know about his own children?

It made him sad, thinking about how much he was probably missing out. He didn’t even want to consider the possibility that they might not be... Here, anymore.  
He wanted nothing more than to be holding all of his boys close, telling them how proud of them he was, how he always had been, that he adored each and every one of them.

Ranboo was very quickly making his way into Phil’s heart, and Phil cared about him as much as his other sons. Without even realising it, he had emotionally adopted the young boy.   
God, he had a problem with adopting kids with mysterious backstories and issues.

He wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Ah... I think he must of been speaking about you, but he never said a name. I’m sure he misses you very much though, mate. He did say often that he never felt complete, that he hoped someone he cared about was safe and alive... I’m sure that he was speaking about you.”  
Philza gently brushed Ranboo’s hair out of his eyes, giving him a kind smile.  
“You are loved, Ranboo. I’m sure Tubbo will be more than excited to be reunited with you.”

Ranboo perked up at those words, which melted Philza.

“Really?”

“Of course, Ranboo. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that?” 

Ranboo’s shoulders hunched up and he shrugged, looking down to his long legs, pulled up to is chest, “I... I can’t remember. I think Sally said she loved me though, uh— I can’t remember well. I wish I could. Why can’t I remember?”  
When Ranboo looked back up to the man, he realised that the boy was crying. His tears weren’t normal though, his tears were tinted pink, as if there was blood in it.

Philza couldn’t help himself, the protective dad mode activating, his arms snaking around him and shushing him lovingly, rubbing calming circles with his hands on his upper back.  
Telling him that it’s okay to cry, that it’s okay to be scared.

“I promise you, we’ll figure this out together, Ranboo.”

After Ranboo had cried it out, which Philza had felt so guilty when he found out that cryinf hurt him, they both went to bed, Philza feeling extremely protective over the poor boy.  
He stayed up until he couldn’t any longer, falling asleep. The pair of them didn’t sleep long, hearing the hoard close by.  
They couldn’t risk it, so instead, they got up and ready for the day.

Enderchest was sat on Ranboo’s shoulder as they walked alongside each other in silence. Ranboo’s hands running through his cat’s fur as the cat stared back at the zombies behind.  
It wasn’t too close, but it definitely was close enough for them to be uncomfortable with it. Philza wasn’t quite sure what direction they should go considering if they wanted to keep going straight, like he wanted to do, the hoard would still be following them.  
But if they moved right or left, they would have to take the long way round, and even then, they’d end up walking straight into the hoard anyway.

Philza sighed, sweat beading on his forehead as the sun beat down on them, taking his bucket hat off and wiping his head with his sleeve, looking to Ranboo, just to make sure he was keeping up.  
The boy flashed him a quick smile, cuddling Enderchest, giving him a quick scratch under his chin.  
The older man nodded, chuckling softly to himself, looking right up ahead.  
He paused in his laughter at the sight of a crash ahead.  
What made him more concerned was that it definitely was not old, staring at the smoke coming from one of the cars, glass scattered across the floor, crunching beneath his boots as he walked, nervously motioning for Ranboo to walk behind him.

“What— what is that, Phil?” He whispered, eyeing his cat who had seemed to fluff up at the tense situation, hissing at the area.  
“Enderchest it’s okay—“ he whispered to the cat, picking her up from his shoulder and holding her to his chest, tilting his head as he watched Philza take a few steps forward, a hatchet in hand.

The scene was recent, that was obvious enough as he spotted the pool of blood underneath the tipped over car, glass stained with red droplets, and it was quiet enough he could head the faint dripping.  
There was a body, and he quickly crouched down, managing to pry open the door, allowing the body to fall out of the overturned car, hitting the floor with a thud.  
They were dead, that much was obvious. Telling Ranboo to look away, he made sure the man wouldn’t turn.

“Phil?”

“Yeah, mate?”

“What’s— what is that?” Ranboo’s voice cracked slightly, pointing shakily at one of the cars.

The other car must of crashed due to the overturned one, slammed into the wall. It didn’t look like awful damage had been done to the car, but the scratches and blood all over the outside told him that the crash wasn’t the only incident that had went down.  
He made his way over, curious as to whether or not there was anyone inside, peeking through the window.  
The door on the other side was hanging off, two of the windows smashed, he noticed.  
He winced, noticing the baby car seat in the back, a bloodied pig plush in the seat.

Carefully, Philza reached in and took it into his hands, brushing away some of the blood, frowning upon realisation that it would stain. He didn’t want to know what happened to the child, it was breaking his heart just thinking about it.  
“Let’s... Let’s take a quick search. We can’t stay here long, son,” he mumbled to Ranboo, beginning his search in the car.

Truthfully, there wasn’t much. There was a guitar in the back, as well as some more children’s toys, and Philza’s heart hurt the longer he looked at them.  
Pulled away by Ranboo, he felt the kids hand land on his shoulder, handing him something.  
“I found this behind the wheel.”

His heart almost stopped as he stared at the leather covered book in his hands. The green ribbon keeping it closed, neatly written on top of it ‘Property of Philza Watson’  
He rushed to open the book, flicking through the pages until he got to the most recent page, and he felt himself let out a shaky gasp, his knees wobbling.  
The writing was beautiful, neat and tidy as Techno’s always had been. Writing about what their day was full of.

He must of been halfway through writing.

Philza didn’t know what to do. Or what to think— or say— he didn’t know what the fuck to do.  
His kids hadn’t been dead! But— But were they now? What went down here, did his boys get away? Did his babies stick together?  
He needed to sit down, finding himself slumping down onto one of the car seats, letting Ranboo fuss over him worriedly, Enderchest hopping into his lap and settling down, immediately purring.

Ranboo looked terrified, “Phil? What— what... Are they...?”

Taking a deep breath, he found his hands touch something soft, looking to where his hands had been resting, lifting up a pale green bandana. Tommy’s bandana...  
“They can’t... they couldn’t have gotten far. This crash, it’s been two hours at most. There’s no bodies, Ranboo, they aren’t here, so— so they’re probably alive. My sons—“ he wiped away a tear that had managed to escape “My babies are alive...”

Ranboo calmed down now that he knew Philza wasn’t angry or about to lose it, nodding “Where... What do we do now?”

“We— We find my fucking boys.”

Tommy screamed until the strangers hand covered his mouth, thrashing about in their arms, desperate to escape. Wilbur— he needed to find Wilbur— Tubbo was safe but Wilbur—

“Oh, Tommy... Let’s go.”


End file.
